


Of All The Ways to Go, This Is The Worst

by Celestialfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialfeathers/pseuds/Celestialfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy are saved in Oz by someone that shouldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Ways to Go, This Is The Worst

Of all the ways Charlie thought she'd go, being strangled by a monkey was not one of them. Okay, yes, it could fly, but was that really any excuse? Then again, she hadn't thought she'd be killed by the Wicked Witch, but at least that time she'd gone down in a show of mega bravery. Actually, she still didn't know how she was still alive. 

Right. The monkey. They'd been ambushed by those stupid creatures, and while there wasn't a full army, there was a fair number. A squadron, maybe. And of course she lost her weapon like a total noob. One of the little bleebers had a noticed and put her in what was possibly quite literally a death grip. 

As darkness began to eat at the edges of her vision, she wondered if Dorothy would rescue her. Not that she needed rescuing, precisely. She was a self-saving damsel, thank you. Just... She might need a little assistance on this one. She began to sink at the ground, clawing at her throat, only distantly hearing the sounds of Dorothy calling her name and fighting her way over and barely feeling a sudden chill that descended over the battle. 

Suddenly the pressure left, leaving her gasping, her desperate breaths leaving clouds in the air. Once the spots cleared from her vision, she saw that Dorothy stood above her. For a moment, Charlie thought that Dorothy had somehow gotten there in time to have rescued her, though she knew that wasn't possible. Following her companion's gaze, she stared in awe as the monkey's neck seemingly snapped itself. Glancing around the field, she saw that the ground was strewn with other little bodies.

"Dorothy? What... Did you...?" She stuttered. Odd things often happened in Oz, but usually you could tell what was going on somehow. She tried again. "Did you get telekinesis without telling me? 'Cause if so, warn a girl next time."

"Nope, no new powers here. I thought you might know, but apparently not. How's your neck?" Dorothy replied, looking both amused and concerned.

"A bit crushed feeling, but nothing I- Did you hear that?" Charlie asked, looking around. "It sounded like someone... Crying." 

"No, I- Wait, yes. I hear it." Dorothy slowly helping Charlie up off of the ground and looking for the source of the noise. "Something seriously weird is going on here." She paused. "More so than usual."

Charlie turned slowly, scrutinizing the bloodstained meadow. She stopped abruptly when she saw the figure. He stood, curled in on himself, shoulders heaving with sobs that, while quiet, rang out through the silence. He was too far away to discern his features.

Charlie tapped Dorothy on the shoulder and nodded toward the silhouette that seemed somehow familiar. They slowly approached, only briefly halting for Charlie to pick up her fallen weapon, a short sword blessed by Glinda. As they ventured closer, more details could be made out until Charlie recognized the lonesome specter.

"Sam!" She called out, breaking the near silence and forgetting for the briefest moment the varieties of shapeshifters that could be masquerading as her friend.  
Sam slowly lifted his head at the sound of his name. He saw Charlie and Dorothy about a yard away, a bright smile on the former's face and a doubtful look that was slowly breaking away into surprise on the latter's.

"Charlie?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"That's Your Royal Highness to you." She joked, then added more seriously, "Are you okay? Well, I mean, obviously not, you were crying and all. And how did you get here? If that is you. There was this one shapeshifter-"

"Charlie." Dorothy said, stopping the flow of words from her companion, then turning to Sam and asking, "What are you doing here?" 

He opened his mouth to answer, then seemed overcome by emotion, lowering his head so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Charlie said, moving to place a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

When her hand reached where his shoulder should be, all she encountered was frigid air, and she stumbled in shock. Dorothy pulled her back, staring at the figure with renewed shock and distrust.

"Sam! Your shoulder! It wasn't there! What's going on? You're freaking me out!" Charlie exclaimed, her voice rising in shock.

Sam looked up at that, his expression so haunted and full of betrayal and sadness it was hard to look at.

"I'm a ghost, I think. The veil... Isn't working right." 

Charlie gasped. "What happened? I thought you and Dean were basically indestructible. What's so powerful it got the jump on you?" She asked, ignoring the elbow to the ribs and reprimanding glance she got from Dorothy at last question.

He gave a little laugh that sounded more like he got the wind out of him. 

"My brother was."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You don't have to read this A/N, it's just some clarifying details. So, obviously, this is set after Dean gets the Mark of Cain. At least, I hope that was obvious. What happened pre story is that Dean killed Sam (probably using the First Blade), and Cas is dead (sorry), so Sam latched on to his last living friend he has besides Garth as his... spirit anchor, I suppose. He doesn't have much stuff that doesn't have to do with Dean, does he? Anyways, on another note, I'm sorry about the lack of... Ozziness. I'm not really a part of that fandom, so I'm sorry if I misrepresented something in the two sentences I gave the setting or Oz related details. :/ Thanks for reading this very rambly A/N, and please comment, etc. No pressure, though!  
> -Celestialfeathers


End file.
